


Sick day

by LittleGuinea25



Category: Kingdoms of Amalur
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, being hurt, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: It sucks to have battle wounds. Especially when they are so painful.
Relationships: Fateless One/Alyn Shir
Kudos: 7





	Sick day

The night silence was broken by loud and persistent snoring. Even the bony fiend had to cover its ears. 

Lyndren was trying to recover from the tough fight so she was sleeping way often as the doctors said that sleep will help her recover. But sadly, they forgot to mention that the medicine may have a side effect. One of the medications caused the nasal septum to be blocked, which caused not only a severe runny nose but also very loud snoring. And because of that a few neighbours of Lyndren would come to her home and complain. 

Lyndren turned on her side but since she was at the edge of the bed, she fell from it. She hit the floor with a loud thud which caused her to wake up.

She rubbed at her sore hip and looked around. Her bony fiend was looking at her with concern.

"Hey, there!" She beamed at her friend "Don't worry. It will heal soon enough" She barely said that when the battle wound began to hurt like crazy. She hissed and grabbed her ribs. The bony fiend right by her side.

Lyndren took a deep breath and tried to stand, her ribs hurting like crazy. She leaned against her bed and sat down on it "Can you bring me that medicine?" She pointed at the yellow bottle with a glowing potion in it "Just hurry... ouch..." 

It did what it was told to do and Lyndren drank the horrible testing potion. She should recover quickly cuz she wanted to puke because of that medicine.   
Suddenly there was a polite knock on the door and her friend went to open it. 

"How kind of you to open" Alyn Shir was behind the door "Mind if I come in?" And he let her in.

"Alyn! Hi! Ouch..." She tried to wave at her girlfriend but ended up hissing in pain again.

Alyn shook her head and set the grocery shopping on the table, the summoned bony warrior helping her unpack it.  
Beef, rice, tomato sauce, fruit and vegetables, something sweet, and tablets and syrups.

Lyndren groaned at the sight of another medicine "Really, Alyn? Don't tell me I must take it all" She lied on her bed, still holding her ribs.

"Don't worry" Alyn smiled lightly at the other Dokkalfar "You won't have to take all at once. The medic divided these pills into three times of the day. Something like breakfast, lunch and dinner"

The bony fiend snorted at that while The Fateless One groaned in defeat. Lovely. Just wonderful. As if she didn't have enough medicine already. Great... Don't get her wrong, she wanted to recover but it was just a few broken ribs... ok, maybe all but still... this is the last time she charges at the bears without preparations. Scouts honour. 

She watched Alyn unpack the groceries and smiled. Her girlfriend was barely showing her feelings but she could tell she was concerned but at the same time relieved that she didn't die when attacking those bears. She felt sorry cuz she caused a rather huge for her friend and girlfriend. She really didn't mean to. How could she know those bears would be so strong? Okay, logically it was known that the bears were strong. Anyone stupid knows that. But she did not think about the consequences then. These animals threatened the little girl and she wanted to help her. The bears broke her sword and beat her badly. If it weren't for her bony friend, she would be dead.

She barely sat on the bed when Alyn came closer and gave her four tablets to drink along with a glass of water. Lyndren made a face at the taste. Disgusting.

"You know. The people talk about what you did" Alyn took the now empty glass and set it on the bedside table "You are a hero"

Lyndren smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head "A hero, huh? That's actually really nice" She smiled at her lover "I hope they won't plan any kind of party because I won't be able to come" She hissed.

Alyn took placed a comforting hand on Lyndren's shoulder and smiled as well. She squeezed lightly and pushed her love down on the bed again. The Fateless one made a face as the pain was still very strong.

The bony warrior now munching on the bread Alyn brought and listening to their talk. It nodded when Alyn said that Lyndren was a hero as it too would venture outside to do the shopping. It disliked doing so after a few kids tried to steal his bones to play with them...

Lyndren took a deep breath and closed her eyes when she adjusted herself so that she was leaning against the headboard. She gently took Alyn's hands and tugged her. Alyn nodded and sat next to her lover while letting Lyndren wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her close. 

"Thank you for helping me" The slightly younger Dokkalfar whispered tiredly "It really means a lot" She closed her eyes and got more comfortable. 

The pills slowly began to ease the pain and she felt sleepy again. Sleepiness was also one of the side effects of the medications she was taking. But sleep is supposed to help, right? But that also meant she was spending less time with Alyn, and it hurt, a lot.

She pulled Alyn closer so that she was lying on Lyndren's chest. She felt Alyn adjust so that she was pushing little weight on her girlfriend and Lyndren was thankful for that.

"I love you" She whispered as she slowly fell asleep. She heard Alyn mutter the same and she smiled. Oh, how lucky she was to have such Dokkalfar in her life.


End file.
